


Rise

by of_feathers_and_bowstrings



Series: Reflections of the soul [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Crack Taken Seriously, Gen, KillYuzu4Gold, Origin as a character, Otoñal as character, Sacrifice, death podium fic?, knife shoes appreciation society, personified programs/costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_feathers_and_bowstrings/pseuds/of_feathers_and_bowstrings
Summary: “In order for you to reach your maximum power, a sacrifice must be made in exchange.”“W-what sacrifice?” Origin asks, shakily.“Me.”





	Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! So, umm....idk what this is really. I guess you can consider it a podium death fic. I've always wanted to write a fic with Yuzuru's programs personified so here's my attempt. Consider this a...preview or a fragment of more to come of my personified program series I'll be working on. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

 

The world is dark, as it always is. Origin feels like it’s been an eternity since he’s been sealed here, in this darkness. Hidden away in the shadows, so alone and isolated. It wasn’t always like this. There was a time when he was free to spread his mighty wings. His feathers were too burnt, too damaged now. He will never fly again even if he is ever to break free from this place to which he is bound.

No matter how Origin struggles against the chains, they do not break. He's struggled against them, yanked at them until his skin was rubbed raw. He’d screamed, roared, and pleaded for anyone or anything to hear him but to no avail. No one came for him. No one would save him. 

In the end he is left completely and utterly alone. 

 .....

Or so he thought. 

It’s startling to suddenly feel a pulse of very familiar energy approaching. Origin knows this energy. It reaches out to him and he feels a slight chill. His lips curve upwards. Yes, he knows this. The darkness seems to begin to dissipate then. Not too far off in the distance, he sees a faint blue light. The grin on his face grows as the light gets closer. 

There is a crackle of energy. Then the darkness falls away all at once until Origin is left kneeling in the center of wintery forest. There are frozen droplets that dangle from the branches of the naked trees. Snowflakes hang, suspended above him, frozen in time like everything else here. Suddenly, legs clad in black velvet appear in front of him. Origin does a slow sweep upwards to the soft light blue top, decorated intricately with crystal gems and swirling dark hues that travel up the arms, to the face that he knows so well. 

“Otoñal…” Origin whispers in awe. 

“It has been a long time, my friend. I’ve searched everywhere for you.”

Otoñal kneels in front of Origin, reaching out for the chains which bind his hands together. Origin watches in fascination as Otoñal touches the metal, watches it turn to ice beneath the touch. Origin shivers as Otoñal’s icy fingers brush over his sensitive skin. The chains break easily now, as if they were made of mere fragile glass. Origin bows his head low. “Thank you.”

“No need to thank me.” Otoñal stands, holding out his hand. “Come.”

Origin takes Otoñal’s hand. Together, they walk through the snowy forest in silence. Origin keeps stealing glances at his companion, still in a state of disbelief. “How did you find me?” Origin asks, quietly. 

“It wasn’t easy. I searched through every realm for you, except mine. It hadn’t even crossed mind that you’d be kept hidden in my realm.”

“How did you figure out I was here?”

Otoñal shrugs. “I didn’t really. I was taking a stroll through the woods when I sensed you. You felt so faint I wasn’t sure if it was really you. Then I saw the darkness and knew.”

“It was so lonely in that darkness. I thought I’d be trapped in there forever.” Origin grimaces. “I never want to go back. I was so terrified that I’d never see the light again. That I would never see _you_ again.”

Otoñal stops. He turns to look at Origin sadly. Origin holds his breath as Otoñal reaches out to delicately stroke his cheek, leaving a thin trail of ice behind. Origin inhales sharply at the chilled touch. “Otoñal…” Origin’s voice trembles.

“I’ve missed you as well.” Otoñal leans forward, resting his forehead against Origin’s. “I’ve done a lot of reflecting, some researching while you were gone. I talked to others in their realm about the World Crown.”

“What have you found?”

Otoñal pulls back, his lips curved downwards. He opens his mouth to speak before seemingly deciding against it. He turns away, tugging on Origin’s hand, gently. “Come take a walk with me.”

Origin frowns but says nothing as he follows Otoñal through the woods. Eventually, they make it to an open space between mountains, ice covering the entire expanse. Almost hypnotized by the ice, Origin moves without thinking to the edge of the where the ground ends and the ice begins. He bends down to stroke the ice reverently. 

As he touches it, he notices something strange. Beneath the ice is the sky, a beautiful, sunset colored sky filled with fluffy clouds. It’s strange. Origin has never seen something like it before. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Otoñal move forward, blades of ice magically materialized on his black boots. Origin watches as Otoñal takes to the ice, blades carving arching lines and intricate patterns on the surface. Otoñal is beautiful on the ice, moving so fluidly, so gracefully and light. 

Otoñal leaps into the air and Origin waits with baited breath as Otoñal rotates one…two…three…four times in the air before touching down almost soundlessly, blades running smoothly like a flowing river. Otoñal stops and reaches out, “Skate with me.”

Origin can do nothing but comply as he joins Otoñal on the ice. Together they spin, jump, and dance. Origin feels exhilarated, blood pumping through his veins,butterflies fluttering in his stomach, and heart thumping wildly beneath his ribcage. It’s been so long. Too long. Origin almost feels like he can fly. The thought stops him dead in his tracks. Otoñal stops too. “What? What is it?”

Origin bites his lip, eyes turning downcast. His wings unfurling behind him. The black, golden tipped feathers droop sadly. Otoñal touches a feather and Origin despairs as it falls out beneath the touch. “I cannot fly, Otoñal. How can the World Crown be mine if I can no longer fly?”

Otoñal shakes his head. “You will fly and the World Crown shall be yours.”

“How can you say that? Look at me!” Origin tears out a handful of feathers. They scatter on the ice between them. “My power is nearly gone.”

“You have much power left inside of you. It just needs to be rekindled. It is not your end, Origin.”

“I don’t know if I’m strong enough…” Origin admits, helplessly. 

“Then I will lend you my power so you will be.” 

“What?”

Otoñal takes Origin’s hand, tugging him forward into a tight embrace. “You asked me what I found while I was searching for you. I’ve discovered that that there is a way to enhance your power.”

“Wh-what? How?”

The ice beneath them begins to crack. It goes unnoticed by Origin who is still confused and little wary. Despite this, he clings to Otoñal almost desperately. 

“In order for you to reach your maximum power, a sacrifice must be made in exchange.” 

“W-what sacrifice?” Origin asks, shakily. 

“Me.”

“You?!” Origin exclaims, pulling away as if burned. “What are you talking about? Why must you be sacrificed?”

“I took a look into the past, looked at our counterparts, searched for ways to obtain the Crown. And I found that neither can prevail while the other survives.”

“Whatever you are trying to suggest, I don’t like it, Otoñal.”

The cracks beneath them spread further. Otoñal’s hands curl into tight fists as he remains rooted to his spot while Origin paces. “Origin, it is the only way for you to reach your potential.”

“No. No, I will not accept this.” Origin storms towards Otoñal, grabbing onto his wrists. “I will not lose you.”

“Origin…”

“No. I won’t hear it.” Origin clenches his jaw, tears beginning to form at the corners of his eyes. “I do this with you or not at all.”

Tears trickle down Otoñal’s cheeks. “I want you to fly, Origin. I know you want it, too.”

“Otoñal—Oh!“ Origin startles when the ice starts to crack beneath him, rapidly. He leaps back from the shattering ice. Otoñal remains where he stands. Origin's eyes widen. “Wh-what is this?”

“I wanted to skate with you one more time. It was lovely, so thank you.”

Origin shakes his head. “N-no. Otoñal, stop this. Stop this now!”

“It’s too late now. I’ve already decided.”

The ice cracks in large chunks that fall through the sky. Origin makes to grab Otoñal but Otoñal stays out of reach, firmly grounded in place. With a growing fissure between them, Origin starts pleading then. “Otoñal, please. I beg you. Don’t do this. I cannot finish this without you. I need you by my side! We were together from the very beginning, created together! We will finish this together!”

“That’s not how this works, Origin. I think deep down inside even you know this. This is the only way.”

“Otoñal!” Origin screams as the ice caves from beneath Otoñal. He quickly grabs for Otoñal’s hand, hanging on to Otoñal for dear life. 

“Let go, Origin. I’ve done my part. I’ve done enough. Now, it’s your turn.”

“No! No, I will not accept this! Please, stay with me! I just got you back. Please…”

“This isn’t forever, my friend. One day, we will stand together again. For now, I must do go.”

“But—“

“Take my power, Origin.” Otoñal’s eyes harden, turning sharp, deadly. “Rise and be great. Win the Crown for the both of us. Don’t you dare hold back.”

“I-I won’t.”

Otoñal eyes glowing a deep blue. Origin gasps as Otoñal’s energy rushes into him, filling him up and igniting something deep inside. Origin’s own eyes turn gold, reflecting the fire that’s steadily growing in his heart. 

Otoñal smirks, the blue fading from his eyes. “Use it. Unleash it. Show them all what you are capable of and show no mercy.”

Origin nods firmly as a golden aura surrounds him. The blacks of his feathers seem to melt away, leaving behind the glorious gold they’re meant to be. Otoñal’s smile softens, “You’re ready. Give them hell, Origin.”

It’s then that Otoñal’s hand slips from Origin’s. Origin yelps and reaches out again, only to grasp air. Otoñal falls through the clouds, smiling all the while before disappearing from sight. Origin is left on his knees, chest heaving, and face pinched tight in agony.

The ice repairs itself. 

Origin feels something building up inside of him, growing fiercer and fiercer. Throwing his head back, he lets out a loud, wretched scream that echoes off the mountains, unleashing his power on this realm. Otoñal’s world dissolves. The snow melts away until everything is coated in gold. A beat passes before Origin stands  head held high, shoulders pulled back. A crown of feathers materializes on his head. He glances down at the ice once more, taking in his reflection. The image shimmers, flicking to a reflection of what Origin swears is Otoñal. 

_“This isn’t forever, my friend. One day, we will stand together again.”_

Origin smiles.

_I will hold you to that, my friend._

 


End file.
